W Internecie jest nie tylko
by toroj
Summary: John jest chłopakiem Sherlocka, mieszka w Kanadzie, poznali się i kontaktują się przez Internet. Nikt w Scotland Yardzie nie wierzy, że John rzeczywiście istnieje. Tłumaczenie.


**Tytuł:** W Internecie jest nie tylko porno  
**Autor:** cyerus  
O**ryginał:** The Internet Is Not Just For Porn  
**Zgoda na przekład:** brak kontaktu  
**Tłumacz:** toroj  
**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC  
**Kategoria:** slash, humor, PG, Sherlock/John

**Zajawka:** John jest chłopakiem Sherlocka, mieszka w Kanadzie, poznali się i kontaktują się przez Internet. Nikt w Scotland Yardzie nie wierzy, że John rzeczywiście istnieje.

**Objaśnienie:** „Dziewczyna z Kanady" to typowy amerykański mem, oznaczający, że jakiś podrostek rozpaczliwie chce się pochwalić swoją wspaniałą dziewczyną, chociaż żadnej w rzeczywistości nie ma. Takiej Kanadyjki nikt nie widział i nie zna, bo ona mieszka daleko, piękna jak gwiazda filmowa i sprytna jak Batman, można ją opisać typowymi frazami i w razie czego zawsze można się wymówić, że właśnie nastąpiła kłótnia albo związek na odległość nie działa. Oczywiście prawdziwości takiej historii nie da się sprawdzić.

Sherlock esemesujący na miejscu przestępstwa nie był niczym niezwykłym.  
Sherlock wysyłający sms, a potem odrzucający głowę i śmiejący się z czułością, nieco odbiegał od standardowego obrazu.  
- Najwyraźniej ześwirował już na amen. Co za szkoda. Według moich obliczeń to powinno nastąpić dopiero za trzy miesiące. – Sally Donovan uniosła w zamyśleniu głowę. – Kto zgarnia pulę w zakładzie?  
Ignorując ją demonstracyjnie, Lestrade odchrząknął i spytał:

- Sherlock, z kim rozmawiasz?  
Sherlock nie odrywał oczu od ekranu.

- Nie rozmawiam.

Och, na miłość boską...

- Do kogo piszesz?

- Do swojego chłopaka.  
Głucha cisza, jaka nastąpiła po tych słowach zwróciła uwagę nawet Sherlocka. Uniósł wzrok i zamrugał, jakby lekko stropiony.

- Jakiś problem?

- Twój chłopak – powiedział Anderson z niedowierzaniem.

- Dokładnie to powiedziałem – warknął Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem.

- Chłopak. Twój.

- Anderson, czyżby twoje pozostałe szare komórki podjęły ostateczną decyzję o ucieczce? Powtarzasz się. Ciągle.  
- Ile za niego zapłaciłeś? – wtrąciła się Donovan. – To jeden z tych narzeczonych z ogłoszenia, tak? Nie wolno takim ufać, oskubią cię do zera a potem zwieją na Kajmany.  
- Dość! Starczy! – Lestrade podniósł głos, przerywając spór, zanim przerodził się w bijatykę z takimi atrakcjami jak wyrywanie włosów i kąsanie po kostkach. Chwilami odczuwał empatyczną więź ze swoim byłym nauczycielem z podstawówki. – Gratulacje, Sherlock, ale znajdujesz się na miejscu zbrodni. Możesz poesemesować ze swoim ch... – Lestrade zaciął się. Jego mózg odmówił używania słów „Sherlock" i „jego chłopak" w jednym zdaniu. – Możesz się z nim skontaktować później.  
- Raczej nie – burknął Sherlock. – Pytam go o prędkość rozkładu ludzkiej wątroby. To bardzo ważne dla śledztwa.

Wypowiedź Donovan: „Skąd on miałby wiedzieć cokolwiek o rozkładających się organach? Boże, znalazłeś sobie faceta, który jest seryjnym mordercą, prawda?" utonęła w pełnym wzburzenia krzyku Lestrade'a:

- Sherlock! Nie wolno zdradzać szczegółów trwającego śledztwa osobom postronnym! Ja już i tak naruszam regulamin, wpuszczając tutaj ciebie...  
- Chociaż brzmi to strasznie, ma to jakiś sens...

- ...tylko dlatego, że ja pozwalam tobie, nie znaczy, że możesz przyprowadzać tu kumpli, żeby się razem bawić...

- ...on będzie zabijać ludzi i przynosić ci ręce, nogi i inne kawałki do eksperymentów. Pewnie będzie robił też zakupy, bo jest _dostawcą_...  
- ...zasady istnieją nie tylko tak sobie, cholerny dupku. Możesz się nimi nie przejmować, ale wszyscy pozostali muszą się ich trzymać, jeśli chcą służyć prawu!

- ...a potem będziecie tulić się do siebie na kanapie i opowiadać jak wam minął dzień. On opowie ci o ludziach, których zamordował, a ty o najgorszych sprawach kryminalnych, jakie rozwiązałeś i wszystko będzie takie koszmarnie, obrzydliwie, przytulnie _domowe_...  
Sherlock przeszył spojrzeniem ich oboje.

- John jest lekarzem! – warknął do Donovan, a do Lestrade'a powiedział: - Wątpię, by Kanadyjczyków cokolwiek obchodziła banalna afera spadkowa.

Lestrade powoli zamknął oczy, potem ponownie je otworzył.

- Kanadyjczyków...  
- Cudownie, teraz ty się powtarzasz. – Sherlock odwrócił się do stojącego nieopodal kryminalistyka. – Anderson, gratulacje. Dokonałeś pierwszego w dziejach transferu głupoty z człowieka do człowieka.  
- Sherlock. – Lestrade prawie krzyczał. – Co ma z tym wspólnego Kanada?  
Sherlock wzniósł oczy ku niebu z miną pod tytułem „Ach, dlaczegóż moja genialność przyćmiewana jest przez obecność tych śmiertelników". Lestrade doskonale znał ten wyraz twarzy. Wystarczająco często się spotykali, by być już po imieniu.

- John mieszka w Kanadzie. I choć jest bardzo bystry, wątpię by mógł z Richmond wpływać jakkolwiek na brytyjski system sądowniczy.  
Wszyscy obecni wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.  
- Sherlock... – zaczął Lestrade ostrożnie - ...jak właściwie poznałeś się z... ekhm... Johnem?

- Przez internet.  
Głucha cisza powróciła razem z przyjaciółmi: Skrępowaniem i O-Jasnym-Gwintem.

- Boże... – jęknęła Donovan. – Dlaczego nie mogłeś sobie znaleźć jakiegoś miłego seryjnego mordercy?

888

- Co słychać u twojego korespondencyjnego przyjaciela?

- To nie korespondent, tylko mój chłopak, pani Hudson.

- Oczywiście, mój drogi.

888

_Nie powinieneś spotykać się z kimś poznanym w Internecie. Mamie to się nie spodoba. MH_

_Spadaj. SH_

888

Lestrade miał nadzieję, że Sherlock znudzi się i porzuci zabawę pod tytułem „to mój chłopak z Kanady, spotykamy się w sieci".

Nie porzucił. Na odwrót, całkiem już stracił głowę.  
- Jak możecie być aż tak tępi?! – Sherlock zamachał rękami. – Gdyby był tu John, domyśliłby się tego już wieki temu!  
Teraz słyszeli takie rzeczy nieustannie. Gdyby był tu John. John powiedział to. John powiedział tamto. John by tupnął, a ziemia by się rozstąpiła i pojawiłby się spod niej przestępca – od razu w kajdankach i z założoną kartoteką.  
Tak upłynęło kilka miesięcy. Doszło do tego, że Lestrade wzdrygał się nerwowo, kiedy tylko słyszał imię „John".  
Donovan w końcu miała dość.

- Kiedy wreszcie z tym skończysz?!

- Nie musiałbym nawet zaczynać, gdybyście wykonywali swoją pracę! – odparł Sherlock jadowicie. – Doprawdy, John...

- John nie istnieje! I nigdy nie istniał! To twój wymysł, żebyśmy uwierzyli, że jesteś bardziej ludzki!  
- O, i co doprowadziło sierżant Donovan do tak błyskotliwego wniosku? – Sherlock uniósł się. – Proszę się podzielić wiedzą. Twoje próby logicznego myślenia dostarczają mi prawdziwej rozrywki.

- Dosyć! – ryknął Lestrade. – Donovan, zabezpiecz miejsce przestępstwa. Sherlock, za mną.  
Inspektor zaprowadził Sherlocka do spokojnego kąta, gdzie detektyw wbił w niego spojrzenie, w którym malowała się dziwna mieszanina rozdrażnienia i obawy.

- John istnieje. Prowadzi bloga. Właśnie tak na niego trafiłem.  
- Tak, wierzę ci. Wierzę, że John istnieje. Ale, Sherlock... – Lestrade starał się mówić jak najłagodniej - ...czy ty go znasz?  
- Oczywiście, że znam! Jest lekarzem, służył w oddziale medycznym kanadyjskich sił zbrojnych. Jest beznadziejny w sprawach technicznych i...

- Spotkałeś go? Wiesz chociaż, jak wygląda?  
Sherlock prychnął z irytacją.

- Cenię w nim jego umysł. Jego powierzchowność jest mi obojętna.  
- Sherlock... – westchnął Lestrade. – Wiem, że to trudno przyjąć, ale John może być całkiem inną osobą, niż ci się wydaje.

- Ja doskonale wiem, kim on jest.

- Jesteś pewien? – upierał się Lestrade. – Możesz z absolutną, stuprocentową pewnością powiedzieć, że go znasz? W Internecie człowiek może ukryć wiele informacji o sobie. Nikt nie może wydedukować wszystkiego na podstawie kilku maili i bloga. Nawet ty.  
Przez sekundę Sherlock wyglądał, jakby ktoś dał mu w twarz. Natychmiast wrócił do normalnej dla siebie, beznamiętnej miny, ale Lestrade zauważył w jego oczach cień zwątpienia.

- Posłuchaj, John może być tym, za kogo się podaje, ale może być też jakimś znudzonym dzieciakiem, który się tobą zabawia. Albo samotną starszą panią. Rzecz w tym, że nie możesz mieć absolutnej pewności. Nie w takiej sytuacji.  
Na miejsce przestępstwa Sherlock wrócił cichszy, przytłumiony. Rozwiązał przypadek ze zwykłą sprawnością, lecz bez zwyczajowych sarkastycznych uwag.  
O Johnie już nie wspominał.

888

Po tygodniu Lestrade zajrzał na Baker Street 221b. Drzwi otworzyła pani Hudson.  
- Och, przykro mi, minął się pan z nim, inspektorze. Wyjechał za granicę w jakiejś sprawie.

Lestrade'owi mrówki przebiegły po plecach.

- Poleciał do Kanady?  
- Do Kanady? Nie. Wspominał coś o Białorusi.  
- A... No cóż, dobrze. Kiedy wróci, mogłaby pani przekazać, żeby do mnie zadzwonił?

- Oczywiście, mój drogi.  
Lestrade pojechał do Scotland Yardu z pewną ulgą. Wyglądało na to, że Sherlock Holmes choć raz go usłuchał i jego życie wracało na normalne tory.

Wspaniale. Im prędzej wyrzucą z głowy to fiasko z wymyślonym chłopakiem, tym lepiej.

888

Lestrade nie widział Sherlocka przez cały miesiąc, dopóki wyjątkowo dziwaczne, potrójne morderstwo nie zmusiło go do wysłania esemesa o treści: „Przywlecz tu dupę, albo oddam sprawę Dimmockowi".

- Anderson, nie waż się tego dotykać!

Sherlock wyskoczył na scenę zbrodni jak diabeł z pudełka, dramatycznie powiewając połami rozpiętego płaszcza. Powitanie zamarło inspektorowi na wargach, kiedy ujrzał niewysokiego, jasnowłosego mężczyznę, idącego za Holmesem. Przybysz miał na sobie dżinsy i kurtkę militarnego kroju w kolorze khaki, i rozglądał się dokoła z widocznym zainteresowaniem.

- Sherlock, co ja ci mówiłem o przyprowadzaniu znajomków na miejsce przestępstwa?  
Sherlock rzucił inspektorowi mordercze spojrzenie i już otwierał usta, kiedy nieznajomy ubiegł:

- O, przepraszam. Zdaje się, że nie powinno mnie tu być. Sherlock, poczekam na zewnątrz.

Sherlock nachmurzył się. Pochylona nad trupem Donovan wyprostowała się raptownie.

- Pan jest Amerykaninem?  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Tak dokładnie, to Kanadyjczykiem.

Wszyscy zamarli.

- Kanadyjczykiem... – powtórzył Lestrade ledwo dosłyszalnie. – Nie ma pan przypadkiem na imię John?

Gość uśmiechnął się ponownie, z lekkim zmieszaniem.

- Tak. Doktor John Watson. Witam. – Wyciągnął rękę.

Lestrade uścisnął ją całkowicie automatycznie, gdyż jego umysł właśnie zawiesił się, jak wysoce wyspecjalizowany produkt Microsoftu.  
Sherlock wyglądał na obrzydliwie zadowolonego z siebie.  
Nikt się nie ruszał. Wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci oglądaniem Johna Watsona, by wykonywać policyjną robotę. Lestrade powinien na nich wrzasnąć i przywrócić porządek, jednak mózg mu się jeszcze nie restartował. Sądząc po czasie, jaki to zajmowało, pewnie pracował pod Windows Vista.

John rozejrzał się niepewnie i wskazał kciukiem za siebie.

- To ja już chyba pójdę...?

- Nie. – Sherlock nagle znalazł się na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, stając tak blisko, że prawie stykali się piersiami. – Zostań. Przyda mi się twoja pomoc.  
John uśmiechnął się do niego, a w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się drobne zmarszczki. Sherlock nie oddał uśmiechu, lecz wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie złagodniał.  
Kiedy Sherlock oglądał zwłoki, Donovan zagaiła:

- A więc to pan jest tym osławionym Johnem.

- Nie wiem czy osławionym, ale owszem.

- Jest pan seryjnym mordercą?  
- Eee... Nie.

- A ten świr, który tam stoi, owszem, może być. – Donovan obejrzała krytycznie wełniany sweter i kraciastą koszulę Johna Watsona. – Wydaje się pan całkiem normalny.

- Proszę...?  
- Rozumie pan, świr nieustannie nam powtarzał, że jest pan jego chłopakiem.

- Tak? – John zmarszczył brwi. – Bardzo dziwne.

Donovan zrobiła minę człowieka pomszczonego, który zawsze wiedział, że zasady normalności i rozsądku w końcu zatriumfują.

- No właśnie.

- Oświadczył mi się już kilka miesięcy temu.

Triumf okazał się krótkotrwały.

- Hej! Nie rozmyśliłeś się chyba?! – zawołał John do Sherlocka.  
- Nie bądź głupi. Czekamy. Mamusia chce urządzić wesele latem.  
- Świetnie. Pamiętaj tylko, że wiza mi się kończy za parę miesięcy.

- Niezupełnie. Mycroft już potwierdził, że otrzymałeś podwójne obywatelstwo. Dokumenty będą gotowe we wtorek.  
- Aha. Fajnie. – John zmarszczył nos. – Przypomnij mi, czym zajmuje się twój brat?

- Nieważne. Chodź obejrzeć ciało.

John spojrzał pytająco na Lestrade'a, który tylko w milczeniu machnął ręką. Czuł, że powinien się położyć. Z zimnym kompresem na czole. Albo zaaplikować sobie w celach leczniczych whisky. Dużo whisky. Donovan bez słowa podała mu batonik „Mars". Lestrade pochłonął go w dwóch kęsach.

- Niewiarygodne.

- Aha...

- Jest milion wersji, w których to wszystko mogło źle się potoczyć. Według wszelkich prawideł to _powinno_ pójść nie tak – rozmyślała głośno Donovan.  
- Mhm...

- Ale kto, jeśli nie Holmes, mógłby obalić prawo Murphy'ego i zdobyć fajnego chłopaka? – Donovan westchnęła. – Nie ma sprawiedliwości na tym świecie.  
John tymczasem coś szeptał do Sherlocka, gestykulując nad jednym z ciał. Pokazywał na paznokcie u reki, potem na głowę. Sherlock zakrzyknął radośnie, a potem chwycił Johna za kołnierz, przyciągnął do siebie i obdarował długim, namiętnym pocałunkiem.  
Sierżant Donovan obserwowała to z zawiścią.

- O rany...

- Sherlock, coś wymyśliłeś? – zapytał Lestrade z miną człowieka, który przeżył straszliwą traumę i pokornie spędzi resztę życia jako pusta, pobliźniona skorupa.  
- Bliźniacy! – wrzasnął Sherlock, przebiegając obok. – John, za mną!

John pokłusował za nim, po drodze życzliwie machając ręką policjantom.

Lestrade ścisnął palcami nasadę nosa.

- Boże, dopomóż nam. Teraz jest ich dwóch.

Donovan wydała współczujący pomruk.

- Ciekawe, czy dostaniemy zaproszenie na ślub.

koniec


End file.
